


Mac Tire Spreach

by Cerulean Skittles (Lovefremione)



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Derek is the Alpha, Differences in Storyline will be very plain to see, F/M, Glee S1 Kinda Cannon, Jackson is becoming a real boy, Jackson is still a giant lizard thing, Kurt Stiles and Sebastion are Cousins, Kurt and Noah have a bromance, Kurt is a genius mechanic, Kurt puts Deaton on notice, M/M, Peter already came back, Peter is not evil, SCott is an idiot, Sheriff and Burt are brothers in law, Sheriffs first name is John, Stiles is out growing Scott, TW S1 Cannon mostly, but he is a douche, derek is not a fail wolf, more tags as they come up, no Cora that was just kinda out of no where then didnt go anywhere, so do Kurt and Santana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefremione/pseuds/Cerulean%20Skittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sparks are destined to be with Wolves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac Tire Spreach

 

Chapter 00;

 

 

“Just god John, oh god. I failed him, my little boy. He probably thinks I don’t care or that I hate him for being gay, or… I don’t know what to do, what do I do?”

“The first thing you’ve got to do is calm down Burt, you’re not gonna do you or Kurt any good if you have another heart attack.”

“I know,” Burt murmurs breathing deeply.

“Do you have any idea how bad it really is, or are you just panicking on a hunch?”

“His back and sides are covered in bruises, bad ones. Some are old, some new.”

“Ok,” John replied taking a moment to think. “But he hasn’t told you anything, so what’s happened recently to make you think to look?”

“I don’t know,” Burt croaked miserably. “I’m a horrible father, I knew there was bullying, but I never thought, I didn’t think to ask because he never said… I should have asked.”

“Burt, you and I, our kids are two of a kind, just like their mothers, and just like Celia and Sebastian. Kurt obviously didn’t want you to know, and there is nothing that you can do about that now. What you can do is talk to your boy. Sit him down and talk to him man to man. Let him know that the not knowing is making things worse for you because it opens up a whole lot of terrible in your mind.”

“Yeah ok, I can do that.”

“Burt, on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is the bruising,” John asked, not really wanting to think about how badly injured his nephew could be.

Burt snorted in disgust, “I’d say around an even 15, no exaggeration John, I’m deadly serious.”

“Then this is what we are going to do; is Michael in town or in DC?”

“Gimme a sec and let me pull up his email… last schedule he sent to Kurt and I says he will be in town through the month end.”

“Good, he’s going to have to be there Burt. We’re going to need him present as our family attorney, not Kurt’s uncle, to document the evidence, i.e. pictures of the injuries and to take Kurt’s statement. This could get real ugly if the school district doesn’t play ball.”

“Get me through these firsts steps John, I’ve got to get this ball rolling, I gotta make things safe for my boy.”

“Ok then, first things first, Michael is going to get pictures of everything and have Kurt give explanations for each contusion and laceration, as much as he can remember about each individual incident. I’d like a copy as well please. Then Michael will help Kurt write up a statement detailing his daily life at McKinley High, giving names of the perpetrators, times of individual incidents if possible, names of teachers that may have been present to witness the incident. Kurt will need to try and remember any and everything he can that’s happened to him at that school since he started.

“Next step will be taking Kurt to the doctor. Normally we’d have the victim at the doctor at the time of photo documentation with a police presence, but I bet Kurt will kick up a storm, so we’ll take some initial pictures and document the whole of Kurt’s statement at home where he’s most comfortable, then you can all head over to the ER. They’ll call the police to take more pictures and get the doctors assessment as well as Kurt’s. They will call social services Burt, so you have to be prepared for this, that’s why Michael has to be with you every step of the way.”

“Oh god, they’re gonna think I beat my son John, what am I going to do? How am I supposed to protect him if they try to take Kurt away?” Burt was close to hyperventilating at this point, and none of his breathing exercises seemed to be helping.

“Calm down Burt,” John ordered, “You have too much to do to be freaking out. You won’t be able to help Kurt at all if you end up in the hospital again.”

Burt nodded absently with the phone to his ear and started his breathing again. This time with John’s encouragement it worked. “Ok… I’m ok. What’s next?”

“Next you, Kurt, Michael and all that documentation will head down to the sheriff’s office. You're going to be there for a while. If the sheriff doesn’t call the school district down to the station, then once you’re finished there, you’ll take everything including copies of the police report and the restraining orders that Michael and I will both insist on, and head for the school districts offices. Don’t bother with the principle, just go right over his head; attacks this blatant should have been noticed by someone who works in that crack pot school a long time ago.

“If Kurt has any friends that know about what’s been going on, have Michael contact their parents and talk to them about making statements either to the school district, or directly at the station, either way have Michael there as their representation so they can’t be bullied into saying anything but the truth.”

“Oh my god,” Burt murmured as he collapsed back into his desk chair one hand absent mindedly pulling his baseball cap off only to put it right back on while the other held the phone to his ear.

John sighed over the line. “This isn’t going to be easy, especially if it’s proven the attacks are because of Kurt’s sexual orientation, alternative sexualities are not yet a protected class in Ohio. You will need to have Michael there from the get go, don’t say or do anything without his knowledge because I guarantee that the school district will try everything to keep this from blowing up in their faces.”

“Right ok, I got… I got it. Thank you John.” “You and Michael get me on a conference call when you’re done for the evening, we have more to discuss than Kurt, but he comes first.”

Burt nodded absently, “The kids will be turning 17 soon.”

“Has Kurt begun to manifest?”

“Yeah, that’s kinda how I knew to look for something going on. I remember Liz mentioning unconscious manifestations of her Spark when her emotions were running particularly high.”

“Claudia as well.”

“I’m just wondering how long he’s been manifesting without bothering to tell me, if he even noticed that is... and without me noticing as well. I should have known to start looking.”

“Me too,” John snorted. “I’m pretty sure Stiles is playing with the wolves on the preserve.”

“Really now?”

“Claudia told me Sparks are attracted to wolf packs and I remember her homing in on the Hales as soon as we hit Beacon Hills.”

“Crap.”

“I know. I’m gonna have to sit down and talk to my own kid soon as well. Michael will have to with Sebastian too.”

“We’re going to have to get them in all the same place, aren’t we?”

“Probably,” John agreed. “I’ve been telling you you needed to get out of that backwater since forever.”

“Since Lizzy died.”

“California is really nice Burt, and it would be really good for Kurt as well, people are much more open.”

“I know.”

“Talk to him Burt, that’s where you have to start. Anyway, don’t worry about anything right now except making your boy safe.”

“Ok… John, thanks.”

“Yeah, family Burt, we’re family. I’ll talk to you this evening ok?”

“This evening,” Burt agreed hanging up the phone and leaning back in his chair.

 

 

 

 

Chapter 01;

 

“So what’s going to happen now then?” Puck asked running his hand through his shaggy Mohawk as he flopped onto Kurt’s bed.

“I’m not sure Noah,” Kurt murmured. “The way dad is talking, it doesn’t sound like we’re going to be staying in Lima, maybe not even in Ohio. I’d suggested maybe Westerville where Dalton is because we’d still be close but not right here, but…”

“He wants you somewhere safe, and that isn’t really anywhere in Ohio for someone like you.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Kurt snapped arms crossed over his chest.

“I just meant that you’re not the kind of person that can fly under the radar, and you shouldn’t have to anyway.”

Kurt cocked his head to the side silently appraising the bully turned best friend. He remembered vividly their first meeting, it had ended with Kurt in a dumpster. It may have taken a year and a half, but after the many dramas of New Directions, high school in general as well as the truly unexpected… well, Noah ‘Puck’ Puckerman had done a good job on growing into a strong man and Kurt’s best friend.

“Thanks Noah.”

“No problem Princess,” Puck smirked. “So you’ve done the whole hospital, picture, statement, and police shtick, what does your uncle say is going to happen next with that?”

“Uncle Michael is going to be filing restraining orders on my behalf against my main bullies, Dave included even though he’s plead guilty to assault already and given statements backing up mine against the others and the school. I’m currently being homeschooled and am taking the opportunity to get ahead.”

Hearing the doorbell ring faintly upstairs, Kurt paused to look at Noah in question.

“It’s those wolves you met at that stuck up school.” Puck smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Which ones Noah?”

Puck just continued to smirk and turned to look at the staircase that lead down into Kurt’s basement room.

“Kurtie,” a tall shaggy blonde in a Dalton uniform flew down the stairs and launched himself at the lithe brunette. “Just how many wolves do you know? Are you cheating on me and Nicky,” Jeff Sterling wailed dramatically, his brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Apparently we’re just not enough for our little wolf spark,” another voice floated down the stairs as Nick Duval who was also dressed in the Dalton uniform, not unexpectedly of course, calmly descended the steps.

Puck grinned naughtily as he eyed up the Gargler duo. “I’m sure you would be enough for me,” he trailed off seductively.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Nick into his hug with Jeff. “Is Blaine here too?”

“Naw,” Jeff smirked pulling back, “he’s currently nagging the Warbler council about his next solo.”

Kurt snickered with the blonde, Nick and Puck joining in.

“He’s a nice guy you guys,” Kurt said pulling himself together. “He’s just, excitable.”

“Yeah, and he apparently anchors himself to thoughts of singing duets with Katy Perry.”

Kurt let out a snort before he was able to get ahold of himself. “Children,” he mock sighed before turning to the two mischievously grinning wolves from Westerville, “what has brought you down here today?”

“Why Kurtie,” Jeff grinned wider, “couldn’t we have just wanted to see you?”

Kurt delicately raised one eyebrow.

“We wanted to know how you were doing, in person. You always tell us you’re fine, but you sound constantly exhausted and we’re worried about you.” Nick smiled softly.

“Yeah, we may have just recently met you, our endearing spy, but we, the mini Dalton pack, consider you a friend of the pack.”

Kurt smiled blinking back the tears in his eyes. “Thanks you guys.”

Jeff and Nick shrugged.

“So you want to tell us how you’re really doing?”

 

 

☽⚪☾

 

 

“Sooo,” Stiles dragged out.

“What?” Scott asked turning to his friend curious about the mix of emotions he could smell coming of him.

“You know how Deaton called me a Spark?”

“Yeah,” Scott gestured for Stiles to continue.

“Well it’s actually a family thing that I already knew about; I get it from my mother’s side.”

“Wait, what do you mean it’s a family thing, and dude, you already knew?”

“My Uncle Burt called my dad the other day about some bad stuff that’s been happening to my cousin Kurt, and apparently one of those discussions evolved into something to do with Kurt, Bas, and my seventeenth birthday.”

“Wait, Kurt and Burt?” Scott asked perplexed.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Honestly Scott!”

“What,” Scott huffed dramatically. “… so who’s Bas?”

“Sebastian, Bas, is Kurt and my other cousin. Our moms were sisters.”

“Oh. I guess it’s nice to at least have your aunts then?”

“My aunts are dead.”

“Oh.”

“Forget it,” Stiles waved him off. “The fact of the matter is, is that I already knew I was a Spark, and so are my two cousins. In fact Uncle Burt says Kurt’s been manifesting early. Trauma can do that. Uncle Michael hasn’t mentioned about Bas yet, but he’s in France with some of my uncle’s family right now anyway.”

“So… you guys are like the Charmed Ones, like only guys instead of girls… and cousins instead of sisters!” Scott said brightly.

Stiles chuckled and rolled his eyes slapping his longtime best friend on the back. “Yeah, just like that Scott.”


End file.
